The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Pentas, botanically known as Pentas lanceolata and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘DPRP2’.
The new Pentas is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Aichi, Japan. The objective of the breeding program is to create new compact Pentas cultivars with double flowers.
The new Pentas originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in March, 2002 in Aichi, Japan of a proprietary selection of Pentas lanceolata identified as code name D. W. Red, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with an unnamed proprietary selection of Pentas lanceolata, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Pentas was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Aichi, Japan in March, 2003.
Asexual reproduction of the new Pentas by cuttings in a controlled environment in Aichi, Japan since April, 2003, has shown that the unique features of this new Pentas are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.